1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a miniature camera provided with a range finder and using a fixed focusing lens for which a range from infinity to several meters is ensured, which is also capable of photographing an object at close range falling outside the depth of field, according to range information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras using a fixed focusing lens for the photographic lens are well known, however, while such cameras have the advantage of not requiring to be focused within the depth of field of the photographic lens and thus fill an essential purpose of the camera of allowing instantaneous shooting, the inconvenience of not being able to take close-range pictures is unavoidable. Accordingly, a type of camera which allows placing an attachment lens for close range photography in front of the fixed focusing lens has appeared recently.
However, the decision of whether or not to place the attachment lens in front of the main lens depends on visual measurements by the photographer. Therefore, not only could the photographer make an erroneous visual measurement, but could also forget to place the attachment lens in front of the main lens for close range photography.
On the other hand, there are automatic focusing cameras provided with a range finder which controls the photographic lens according to range information. However, this type of camera is complicated in structure.